


Dancing in the Rain oneshot

by broadbeard25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Marinette and Adrien spend the day having fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by the lovely @marichengs! Go check out her tumblr, she's a sweetheart

Marinette did not enjoy school.

She could not pretend that she did. She spent every free moment she had doodling design ideas for a new dress or hat she wanted to make, causing her workbooks to be filled with them and resulting in her teacher yelling at her for “graffiti” more than once. She didn’t care. She was the Ladybug, and she therefore felt she was entitled to do whatever she wanted in school. She saved the city several times a week usually. It was her right to doodle. It wasn’t like she wasn’t passing. She still kept her grades up, though they were admittedly slipping ever lower as the days went by. She moved away from her thoughts of schoolwork and looked out the window.

Rain. Great. She hadn’t brought an umbrella. She was gonna get soaked. She didn’t mind the rain too much. She enjoyed how it felt on her bare skin, and the noise it made, countless bullets of water hitting the ground every second.

She heard the bell go, signalling the end of the class and thus the school day, and packed up her things. She was putting her books in her bag when she realised that someone was standing next to her.

“Hi Marinette!” It was Adrien. She had no idea what to do. She had gotten much better at speaking to him, but still struggled.

“Hi Adrien. What’s up?” she asked. She could almost hear Tikki congratulating her.

“Not a lot. So I was wondering if I could come over to your house today? Nathalie said my room is getting refurbished today, and I asked Nino if I could go to his house but he’s busy. So it’s either sit in a café for a while or go to your house. If that’s ok with you, that is.” He laughed, that awkward laugh people do when they want to fill a silence. He scratched the back of his neck whilst waiting for a response. Marinette couldn’t hide her blush.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Should be ok with my parents. Maybe let me double check though.” She smiled then turned to face her phone. She called her mother.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Maman, I was wondering if Adrien could come over today. He has nowhere else really to go for a while. Is that ok with you?” she asked. She had to hide her blush when her mother laughed. That tricky old devil knew that Mari was head over heels for Adrien.

“Of course, sweetie! You know the rules. As long as you let me know so I can prepare an extra dinner, I usually don’t mind!” Her mother hung up, but not before Marinette heard a chuckle.

“My maman says that’s fine. So, should we get going or-“ Mari looked out the window. It was still raining outside.

“Wait for the rain to die down? Nah, it should be fine. I have an umbrella with me. We’ll  
have to share though.” 

Mari swore her cheeks would never stop burning in the presence of this boy.  
“Let’s go then, shall we?” she said, leading the way.

They got outside and Adrien opened up his umbrella. She seemed to recognise it as the umbrella he had given her on the day she developed a crush on him. How she remembered that day. It was the start of her hundreds of fantasies regarding Adrien, her knight in shining armour. Her Prince Charming. She had come to realise that he was just a normal boy, and he wasn’t perfect. She didn’t know of any flaws in his life though. She knew he was a spoilt rich boy, but he was still an angel.

“Sorry if this is a bit short notice. I don’t really get permission to go to other people’s houses, so I wanted to make this count.” 

Marinette was dragged out of her thoughts by the sudden statement. “Why are you not allowed to go to your friend’s houses?” she enquired.

“My dad doesn’t really let me have much freedom. It sucks, but it’s my life I guess. Doesn’t let me leave the house without an umbrella in case it rains and I get a cold. He cares too much, I guess, is the best way to put it.” The duo passed a puddle as a car approached. Marinette leaned into Adrien to avoid the splash. This time, even Adrien blushed.

“Sorry about that. You were saying about your father?” she prompted.

“Yeah. He isn’t really there for me, but he does care. Just doesn’t do a good job of showing it I guess. Only since my mother…” he trailed off. Marinette didn’t press. She had no idea why Adrien had confided that in her. Maybe the rain washed away the masks people wore in their day to day lives.

“Well, we’re almost at my house.” she said, attempting to move the conversation to greener pastures. Adrien’s face lit up.

They stepped inside, taking off their wet shoes and heading up to Mari’s room. She had taken down all of the Adrien posters and replaced them with Ladybug drawings.  
“Ah, a fellow fan of Ladybug, are you?” Adrien noted.

“Yeah, she’s a real hero. So brave and strong. I wish I could be like her.” Mari said longingly.  
“She reminds me of you for that exact reason. You stood up to Chloe. That’s brave. And you’re a baker’s daughter. Don’t they usually get strong from carrying sacks of flour around?” The two looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter, but failed.

“No, silly, I don’t do that! I mainly help with the actual baking. Not the lifting.”

“Oh, right. I’d quite like to work here, I have to admit. I enjoy the smell.”  
Mari was tempted to remind him that he never had to work a day in his life, but she thought better of it. “Maybe I could talk to my parents about getting you a job here? An extra pair of hands would be appreciated.” Mari smiled. 

Adrien smiled back. “Sounds good. So what do you wanna do? We could watch a movie if you want.” 

Marinette rubbed her chin in thought.

“Maybe save for that later. We can watch a movie if you’re staying over. I have a better idea.” Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. He didn’t have time to protest, and soon they were standing in the bakery.

“We’re going to bake. How about cookies? They’re simple enough.” She started flipping through a cookbook.

“Why are we baking?” Adrien asked, putting on the apron that Mari had so kindly provided. It was pink. And naturally, he looked gorgeous in it. So not fair.

“I thought you wanted to get a job here. How do you expect to get a job in a bakery if you can’t bake?” she said, throwing her arms in the air.

“Fair point. Where do we start?”

And with that, they set about their cookie baking escapades.

After several hours of messing around, a kitchen (and two people) covered in flour, and a tray of freshly baked, perfectly made cookies, they began to clean up. It was truly astounding how much mess they had created. The kitchen looked like a bomb had been detonated in it, but it was easy and quick enough to clean up.

“So Adrien, what did you think of that?” Mari asked, brushing the floor.

“It was fun, but exhausting. I could go to bed right now.” He yawned.

“Well, we still have to watch a movie, then you can go to bed if you want.”

“Just one problem…I don’t have any pajamas.” Adrien grinned.

“You can borrow a set of mine if you want. I hope you like pink.” Mari said. Adrien looked at his apron. He had to admit, pink had grown on him.

The two finished cleaning up, and by the time they had finished, they’d eaten all the cookies.

“Oops. So much for the movie snacks.” Mari said, wiping away some crumbs from her mouth. Adrien just shrugged, pulling out his phone after it buzzed.  
“Oh, Nathalie’s texted me asking if I’m staying the night, and if I want a pair of pajamas dropped off.”

“Probably a good idea. I don’t actually know if mine will fit you.” 

He nodded and typed a reply before putting his phone away. It buzzed again.

“She says she’ll get me at the end of the street. We better go. She tends to be quite quick with these things.” He grabbed his umbrella and they headed out.

“I’m really happy.” Mari said as they walked down the street.

“Why?” Adrien asked.

“Because I’ve spent the whole day baking cookies with my friend. I feel like dancing.” She said. 

Adrien held his hand out, feeling the rain. “A bit wet for that.” 

Mari gasped. “Are you trying to tell me you’ve never danced in the rain before? I’m in shock. It’s so liberating!”

“I mean, my father hasn’t ever really let me out in the rain without an umbrella over my head. Hard to dance like that.” 

Mari scoffed. She took the umbrella off him and closed it, putting it in her purse. She held out her hands. “Come on. We’re gonna dance in the rain and have fun.” 

She smiled at him, a smile that meant he could die happily if it was the last thing he ever saw. He took her hands in his own, and they started spinning. They swirled and twirled, birled and whirled, almost falling over from dizziness. They ran up the street, jumping and dancing and loving the way the rain felt against them, the way it soaked away all the pain and misery and secrets that any normal human had, and let them be whatever they wanted to be. It let them be free.

As they reached the end of the dance, Marinette spun into Adrien and he caught her, leaning over her with his arm behind her back. She didn’t even blush this time. Her cheeks had officially given up. In every single fantasy of a moment like this, she reaches up to kiss him. But not this time. Not in reality.

In reality, Adrien asked her, verbatim, “can I kiss you?”

Marinette didn't know why he did it. He seemed to regret it as soon as the words left his mouth, but Marinette didn’t care that they didn’t even really know each other that well. She’d already decided that Adrien made her happier than she ever thought she could be.

Adrien was thinking the exact same thing.

Marinette didn’t speak. She just nodded. Words had failed her. She leaned up and Adrien leaned down and before they knew it, they were kissing.

It was the single greatest moment of Marinette’s life, and it was so much different than she expected. For one, she didn't want to tell Alya. Or anyone. She wanted this to be a moment for her and Adrien, a secret between them, even though it was out in the middle of the street. They split, and locked eyes. 

Adrien lifted her up and started laughing. “Well that was…something.” 

Marinette still couldn’t speak. She thought she was dreaming. She had to be. It was the only explanation.

“Oh, here’s Nathalie.” A black car pulled up, and Nathalie got out, handing a bag of clothes to Adrien.

“Enjoy, Adrien. Good bye.” She returned to the car and drove off.

“Shall we head back, then?” Adrien asked. 

He held out his hand and Marinette suddenly unfroze. She grabbed it. And, hand in hand, they went back to the tiny little bakery to watch a movie.


End file.
